Feature Comics Vol 1 30
Antagonists: * Carl Adolf Voss (wears a monocle) * Hurtz Other Characters: * FBI Agent Locations: * Items: * Clock's Trick Cane * Clock's Calling Cards | StoryTitle2 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry(across bottom halves of pages) | StoryTitle3 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Phoney Gold Shipment" | Synopsis3 = The Yukon Gold Company sends four thousand ounces of gold dust to Nugget City, with Sgt. Reynolds, in a canoe. Meanwhile a phony shipment is sent via the regular steamer, to distract any robbers. This plan was suggested by mining company foreman Dixon, and mining company manager Lane will be packing the shipment, behind closed doors! Unknown to either of them, Reynolds has brought along Constable Burton, to perform a secret task. A few days later Reynolds embarks down Moose Creek toward Nugget City, with the gold dust. The next morning, somebody takes a rifle shot at him. Reynolds feigns a wound and falls down, to lure the sniper out of hiding. This works, and a short fight later, the masked gunman is captured and revealed as Jeff Dixon. But Dixon himself has been double-crossed; the gold-dust strongboxes in Reynolds' canoe are empty! Meanwhile back at Yukon Mining, Lane has just finished sending the fake shipment away on the steamer, and is ready to make his getaway. Needing labor to carry the gold down to the river, he hires a crazy old prospector who just happens to have been hanging around the area for a few days. It's Constable Burton, who figures out what the real deal here is. Lane tries to shoot him then tries to stab him, and almost makes it, but Sgt. Reynolds shows up and shoots the weapon out of his hand. Soon both Dixon and Lane are under arrest. | Writer3_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler3_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker3_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jeff Dixon, Foreman * Lane, Manager Other Characters: * Constable Burton Locations: * ** Great Bear Lake ** Moose Creek ** Yukon Mining Company ** Nugget City Items: * four thousand ounces of gold dust Vehicles: * Canoe * Packet Steamer | Writer6_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler6_1 = Bob Powell | Inker6_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle6 = Spin Shaw of the Naval Air Corps: "Collision at Sea" | Synopsis6 = During maneuvers of the Asiatic Fleet, Capt. S. R. "Spin" Shaw spends time aboard the USS Martyr, commanded by the very cranky martinet Capt. "Poison" Atkins. A hundred miles to the south, in a dense fog, the oil tanker Gulf Town collides with the yacht Anula, starting a fire aboard the tanker and sinking the yacht, whose passengers are brought aboard the Gulf Town. The SOS reaches the USS Martyr; Capt. Atkins' daughter turns out to be aboard the yacht; the Martyr changes course and proceeds to the scene of the collision. There, rescue operations are hampered by thick smoke; Spin Shaw persuades Poison Atkins to launch his seaplane (a pontoon-equipped biplane), allowing him to anchor the plane in a stationary position and use the propellor to disperse the smoke. This works, and the tanker and yacht survivors are rescued before the tanker bursts into smithereens then sinks. Spin is injured in this explosion and spends some time in sick bay. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Capt. "Poison" Atkins, USN. * Ann Atkins Locations: * Mid-Pacific Ocean Vehicles: * USS Martyr, destroyer ** Amphibious Biplane * SS Gulf Town, oil tanker * Anula, yacht | StoryTitle7 = Ned Brant: "Fortune Teller" | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler7_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker7_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant Supporting Characters: * Bud Shekels | StoryTitle8 = Captain Fortune: "The Fate of the Dragon" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Will Kentshire, First Officer ** crew of the "Revenge" Antagonists: * Pirate Captain with Eyepatch, as "Mighty Kilu" ** his White Pirate Crew * Witch Doctor ** his Island Native Spearmen Other Characters: * Governor Chadwick * Light Keeper Locations: * ** San Luray, small coastal town ** Barren Islands Items: * Giant Idol of Kilu Vehicles: * English Privateer Galleon "Revenge" * English Merchant Galleon "Dragon" | Writer10_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler10_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler10_2 = Lou Fine | Inker10_1 = Lou Fine | StoryTitle10 = The Doll Man: "The Bomber Engine Robberies" | Synopsis10 = For five weeks, H. Dustin Crawford's trucking company has been targeted by hijackers; all of the robberies have taken place along a stretch of New England shoreline highway; all the stolen cargoes were super powered airplane motors for bombers. Driving down the highway one day, Darrel Dane encounters one truck robbery in progress, stops and (unarmed and still full-sized) joins the two truck men in fighting off the attackers, successfully. At Crawford's office, Darrel Dane then meets Mr. McCoot, Crawford's hired sleuth, who lays out what's going on. That night another robbery takes place; McCoot observes with binoculars that a submarine is loading the stolen freight. Aboard the sub, in a freshly loaded engine crate, Doll Man has stowed away. He beats up a series of foreign submariners, then grabs an intake valve and threatens to open it unless they surface and turn themselves in. None of them tries to shoot him or even displays a firearm; they surface; a Coast Guard cutter takes over. Later at Dr. Roberts' house, this exchange gets said: Dr. Roberts: "The reputation of the Doll Man has reached the papers." Darrel Dane: "Yes, and my work is just beginning." | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * truck hijacking gang * Other Characters: * H. Dustin Crawford, trucking company boss * McCoot, private detective Locations: * Coast Vehicles: * Foreign Submarine * USCG Cutter | StoryTitle12 = Rance Keane: "The Bridge Blasters" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = William Smith | Penciler12_1 = William Smith | Inker12_1 = William Smith | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * , the Knight of the West Supporting Characters: * Pee Wee Lee Antagonists: * Seth Cheatham Other Characters: * Nixon, outfitter * Clyde Cameron, bridge builder ** his road crew * Yancy Cheatham Locations: * Southwestern United States ** Cameron's Suspension Bridge, highest in the West ** Old Baldy, mountain ** Nixon's store ** Cheatham Ranch | StoryTitle13 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler13_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker13_1 = Ham Fisher | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka Supporting Characters: * Knobby Walsh | StoryTitle15 = Charlie Chan: "The Dr. Croft Ruby Mystery, Part 1" | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Penciler15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Inker15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Charlie Chan Supporting Characters: * Kirk Barrow * Gina Lane Antagonists: * pirate crew Other Characters: * Dr. Croft * Cynthia Welles Locations: * * Honolulu * San Francisco Items: * "pigeon blood" rubies Vehicles: * Clipper Ship * Pirate Motor Launches | StoryTitle17 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis17 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer17_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler17_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker17_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | Notes = * The Clock: ** Brian O'Brien gets head-konked unconscious, for at least the second time in his career. ** The villains, Hurtz and Voss, are "international spies," from no identified nation. * [[Darrel Dane (Quality Universe)|'Doll Man']]'s fame seems to have just now (his 4th adventure) reached the newspapers, yet the well-informed Doctor Rodent already knew about him at the outset of his 2nd adventure (in ). So the underworld grapevine in NYC in 1940 is well ahead of the establishment media. ** In this episode, Darrel Dane's transformation to Doll Man takes place out of the reader's sight. Last issue he was taking a pill to shrink. This issue the opening caption states that he "can reduce his body to the size of a doll at will." ** The nationality of the foreign submarine crew is never explicitly identified, and they don't have thick accents, or swastikas, but they are there to take their loot back to "the Fatherland" where they hope to have earned "the Iron Cross." And the captain wears a monocle. Uncharacteristically, for this era, the submarine crew gets captured alive. * Also appearing in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** The Bungle Family (newspaper strip reprints) by H.J. Tuthill ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show (newspaper strip reprints) by Rube Goldberg ** Lala Palooza (newspaper strip reprints) by John Devlin ** Big Top (newspaper strip reprints) by John Devlin ** Dixie Dugan (newspaper strip reprints) by J.P. McEvoy and J.H. Striebel ** "Smoke Screen" (text story) by A.L. Allen ** They're Still Talking: "About the World's First Vault over Fourteen Feet", by Bob Zuppke and R.W. Depew ** Toddy by George Marcoux (top halves of the "Mortimer Mum" pages) ** Mortimer Mum by Bill Sakren (bottom halves of the "Toddy" pages) ** Slim and Tubby: "Episode 30" (newspaper strip reprints) by John J. Welch | Trivia = * Bob Powell no longer signs his Spin Shaw story; in the prior issue he signed as "Rex Smith". * Will Eisner signs his Doll Man stories as "William Erwin Maxwell". | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #30, March 1940 }}